The Real Smart Izzy
by KrazyAZNCommie
Summary: Heheh, sorry for not posting for so long. You know, last days of school are busy. NEways, this is a parody of the Real Slim Shady (duh) about Izzy (also duh). Heheh, enjoy!


  
  
The Real Smart Izzy  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Y'all act like ya never seen a smart person before  
Jaws all on the floor like all the Dark Masters just burst in the door  
And started whooping Piximon's ass worse than before  
It wasn't very good for his pores, gettin' smashed into the furniture (Ahh!)  
It's the return of the...  
"Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
he didn't just warp-digivolve, did he?"  
And Myotismon said...  
Nothing you idiots! Myotismon's dead, to DemiDevimon's amazement!  
(Ha-ha!)  
Lady Devimon loves my brain  
"Checka Checka Checka Smart Izzy, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walking around grabbing his calculator, building a new computer  
Yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yeah, I probably got a few files on my hard drive loose  
But no worse than the porn that's in the president's bedroom  
Sometimes, I wanna get on the Net and just let loose, but I can't  
But it's cool for Wizardmon to read about Mother Goose  
"My crest is on your lips, my crest is on your lips"  
And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a digivice is  
Of course they gonna know what digivolving is  
By the time they hit first grade  
They got Fox Kids, don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but digimon"  
Well, some of us Devimon  
Who kill other people just for fun  
But if you can digi it, excuse the corny pun  
Then there's no reason that a Greymon and another Greymon can't have "fun"  
(Eeeeew)  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the runs  
Kabuterimon do the Electro, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Bill Gates don't gotta have digimon to sell his programs  
Well I do so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about Puppetmon?  
Half his attacks don't even make sense, so he'd better run  
"But Iz, what if he won, wouldn't it be fun?"  
Why? So you guys can just get me to dumbly play along?  
While the other digidestined kick the shit out of Machinedramon?  
Shit I'm getting mad at MegaKabuterimon  
He can't or won't digivolve, and that's not the worst  
He won't help me steal my damned teacher's purse  
You little bitch, disqualified me on that spelling bee  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's saving the world, hee-hee"  
I should upload a virus to her little computerey  
And show the whole world what happens when you mess with a genius like me  
I'm sick of you little Garbagemon  
All you do is annoy me so I have sent Kabuterimon to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who are nerds like me; who know the square root of Pi like me  
Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
And just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
Cuz I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm like a Datamon to listen to cuz I'm only giving you  
Things you talk about with other nerds inside a computer room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
Not because I'm tall but because Kabuterimon could cremate you all  
I just get on a chatroom and type it and whether you like to admit it  
I just typed faster than 90 percent of you hackers out there  
Then you wonder how can I scramble the White House computers like they're Macs  
It's funny cuz at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
I'll be the only person in the digiworld killing  
Shooting Numemon while I'm eating at a Burger King  
And I'm hacking but this whole decryption code isn't working  
And every single person is a Smart Izzy lurking  
He could be building Pentiums, spitting while he's CD-burning  
Or in the computer lab, hacking, screaming, "Agumon looks like my butt!"  
With his Windows 98 down and his IE up  
So, will the real Izzy please stand up?  
And start working on a virus that packs a wallop?  
And be proud to be outta ya mind and as short as a mole  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Smart Izzy, yes I'm the real Izzy  
All you other Smart Izzies are just girly pansies  
So would the real Smart Izzy please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Smart Izzy in all of us  
Prodigious!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what'd ya think? *Ducks at the pies thrown at him*  
  
  
  
---CINCTRISSOC, "Knowledge is crap, but power is something you can use". 


End file.
